Lost You Anyway
by Larka's Blessing
Summary: Harry and Draco have broken up, and Harry has changed and been betrayed by his house. To show how hurt he is by Draco, he enters the semi-mandatory school talent show. What happens when Draco is just as hurt as Harry? slash and character death swearing AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N I have been reading quite a few of these talent show fics, so I thought I would try one and see how it goes. In this little world, Voldemort is dead, but his right hand man, Lucius, is continuing his reign. He has taken the nickname the 'Dark Master'. Sirius is still alive, but living with Remus. Number 12 is empty, and it is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.

I don't own the Harry Potter characters, JK does. I didn't sing the amazing song 'Lost You Anyway', Toby Keith did. I also didn't sing 'Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word', Elton John did. I own nothing but the plot, so don't steal that from me, please.

Enjoy!

"Sixth year students, thank you for meeting me here. I know it is strange for all of you to be here together, but I would be very disappointed if I had to take away points already for fighting between the Houses." Dumbledore paused in his speech to look pointedly at two students. Shockingly, the two he thought would be causing problems weren't. Dumbledore shook off his surprise, but didn't let it show, of course, and continued with his speech. "Now, for the reason I have gathered you all here. The Seventh years will be putting together a talent show to take everyone's mind off of … certain things, sadder, darker things, and the Sixth years, you, will show off your talents. You may pair up with a maximum of four other people. You can be by yourself if you want to. It is mandatory that at least ten people from each house perform. I will have the list in my office, so if you would like to sign up, please come see me there. There will be a running count shown for each house in their Common Room. The show will be four weeks from now. You are dismissed!" Every student wanted to get out of the Great Hall all at once.

Except for one.

Harry Potter stayed behind. "Professor, I would like to sign up for the talent show."

"Excellent, my boy! What shall you be doing?"

"I'm going to sing a song, but I want to do it a little bit differently."

"How so, my boy?"

"I don't want my name to be announced when I go up there, and I want a slideshow behind me. Also, the room has to be completely dark, and the spotlight on a slideshow behind me, until I start to sing, which is when the spotlight would go to me."

"It sounds like you have something special planned, Mr. Potter."

"I do, Professor."

"Good, good! Now, what song do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet, Professor."

"Well, you'd better hurry and decide."

"I will, Professor."

"Very good. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow morning! Oh, and Harry,"

"Yes?"

"It is not wise to keep everything to yourself."

Harry flinched slightly, but nodded to try and cover it up. "I know, Professor, but some things I have to deal with by myself."

"If you think it is the best. Just don't hurt yourself." Then he was gone.

Harry whispered. "I'm not the one hurting me." Then he too was gone.

_Four weeks later, talent show_

"And that was Pansy Parkinson, Greggory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe in a fascinating reenactment of the Muggle play Romeo and Juliet." Everyone in the audience was either fighting to stay awake or in various degrees of revulsion. "Now, for our closing act."

The room went dark. A spotlight clicked on, and a slideshow began. A picture of two clasped hands was replaced by a picture of those hands being torn apart. There was a picture of two men, but it was impossible to tell who they were. Their shadows were standing close together, and one had his head on the other's shoulder. The next picture was of one of them collapsed on the ground, head in his hands. The other man was standing with his arms crossed, his body language screaming impatience. The shadow men slowly faded away and the screen went black, and the confused crowd thought that it was over. But slowly, words melted onto the screen.

_Lost You Anyway_

The beginning notes of a song began to play and the confusion disappeared. The spotlight flickered to the singer, and there was a collective gasp.

Harry Potter, who, after killing the Dark Lord, became a nobody. He was shoved under more limelight for a little while, but then people became bored of their toy and moved on.

But this Harry Potter was not a nobody. He had on black tight jeans and a white tee shirt, covered by a black vest. His black hair had subtle purple highlights and his tourmaline eyes were accented by black eyeliner, and his hair was styled so that it was perfectly messy and he was playing the guitar. Over all, he was just plain hot. Half of the girls in the audience swooned at the sight of him.

Then he started to sing.

_Maybe you were right.  
Maybe I could have changed.  
Sitting here alone tonight  
Thinking about a lot of things_

_What's a man to say  
When all the questions start  
Hell I know deep down  
Inside my broken heart_

_Could've tried just a little bit harder  
Kissed you just a little bit sweeter  
Held on just a little bit longer  
Dug down just a little bit deeper_

_Let the world revolve around you  
And given you the stars above  
Loved you just enough to make you stay  
And I'd have lost you anyway_

_I hate it when it's like this  
Baby, it's like that now  
Nothing I can say to you  
You even care to talk about_

_How you gonna dress it up  
Wrap it in a pretty bow?  
When it's gone, it's gone for good  
Baby, at least I know_

_Could've tried just a little bit harder  
Kissed you just a little bit sweeter  
Held on just a little bit longer  
Dug down just a little bit deeper_

_Let the world revolve around you  
And given you the stars above  
Loved you just enough to make you stay  
And I'd have lost you anyway_

_Oh, let the world revolve around you  
And given you the stars above  
Loved you just enough to make you stay  
And I'd have lost you anyway  
I'd have lost you anyway  
I'd have lost you anyway  
I'd have lost you anyway._

The audience was dead silent with shock. Who could make a man sing like that, with such pain? Who had broken the Golden Boy's heart?

Then the applause began. Harry stood and went backstage, not even acknowledging the applause.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff, who were acting as judges, had to wait twenty minutes for the last of the applause to die.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was amazed when I opened my email this morning! Thank you so much! So, here is chapter 2!

"Thank you to everyone who participated in our amazing talent show. The staff and I have come up with the winners, and the prizes. The third place winner will receive a total of 50 house points. The second place winner will receive 100 house points and exemption from one class period this year. The first place winner will receive 200 house points and a full day off from classes, homework and all. Now, for the winners. In third place comes Daphne Greengrass with her beautiful poetry." There was polite clapping for the Slytherin girl. "In second place comes Draco Malfoy." There was louder clapping, all from the Slytherin table. "And now to break the Slytherin winning streak, the first place award goes to Harry Potter." The applause was deafening. "Boys, come to my office tonight to accept your prizes. Thank you, and that is all." The sixth and seventh years dispersed back to their individual Common Rooms, minus two. Harry followed Draco up to their Headmaster's office. It was a long walk, which one of the boys took to his advantage.

"I know who that song was about."

"Congratulations."

"Harry,"

"Don't, Malfoy."

Harry walked faster, but Draco caught up to him. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you,"

"So you figured breaking up with me was the best way to not hurt me? There's something wrong with your logic, Malfoy."

"Harry, just listen to me!"

"Why should I?"

"BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!"

"Too late, Malfoy."

"Would you quit calling me that? I know that you still love me, and I want you to know that I still love you too."

"You have a suck ass way of showing it, Malfoy."

"I know. I've screwed up. Harry, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I was stupid to let you go."

"You didn't 'let me go', Malfoy. You stabbed me in the back and threw me to the curb. I'll never forgive you for what you did to me."

"Harry, listen!"

"No."

"JUST LOOK AT ME FOR ONE MINUTE!"

"What?" Harry spun around. "What can you possibly want? When will I have suffered enough for you? When will I be miserable enough for you? What more do you want from me?"

Draco pulled up his left sleeve. "This is why, Harry. I couldn't make myself tell you that I was stupid enough to accept this. I couldn't handle the look of betrayal in your eyes when I told you. I couldn't handle you breaking up with me, so I broke up with you. It was the stupidest decision I have ever made. I hurt you, Harry, and I'll never forgive myself for it."

"The Dark Mark is the reason you broke up with me? You threw away everything for that stupid tattoo?"

"I knew you would hate me for it. I would give anything to get rid of it and go back to last year when I could still hold you."

"Last year is over, just like us. But give me your arm." Draco looked confused but held out his arm anyway.

Harry grabbed it and put his lips close to the mark. He whispered to it in Parseltongue.

Draco watched, enthralled, as the mark came to life and slowly disappeared from his flesh. "Harry, what did you do?"

"I told it to go away."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Whatever." Harry walked into the Headmaster's office with Draco trailing behind him.

"Hello, my boys! I hope you had a nice walk up here!"

Harry scoffed. Draco just looked at the ground.

Dumbledore continued as if nothing was wrong. "I was surprised when you showed us your talent, Harry. I didn't know you could sing like that. Now, I believe you two are in need of some awards. Harry, here is your day off," he handed Harry a signed piece of paper, stating that he could skip class on any day he wanted, one time, "and Draco." He was also handed a sheet of paper.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry walked out.

"Headmaster, what would it take to get Harry's forgiveness?"

"Why would you want Mr. Potter's forgiveness, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I hurt him, Headmaster. I can't live with that fact. I need to make it right, but he won't let me."

"So the song he sang,"

"It was about me."

"Ah. How did you hurt him?"

And the whole story came out. "Last year, Harry and I became close friends, and eventually lovers. I loved him with everything I had, and I think he loved me just as much. The last two months before school got out were the best of my life. But then summer came. My father threatened me until I accepted the Dark Mark. I resisted as long as I could, knowing that Harry wouldn't want me if I got the Mark. So I refused until he threatened to find out who or what was making me resist. I knew he would, so I backed down and took the Mark. I hated myself after that, but I couldn't make myself tell Harry. So I did the worst thing possible. I thought that, maybe, if I broke it off with him forcefully, he wouldn't try and win me back, and it would be easier for both of us. So, when I saw Blaise Zabini and Harry in the same room, I took Blaise and kissed him. Harry saw us, and he ran. Blaise was freaked out until I explained to him why I kiss him. Harry told his friends that we were together and they abandoned him and now he's all alone because of me, and I can't stand the glares he sends at me. He truly hates me, Headmaster."

"Mr. Malfoy, I cannot imagine the pain that Mr. Potter is going through at this moment, and I fear what you have done is not easily repaired. I don't know if Mr. Potter will be able to forgive you. This is serious indeed. That Mark is permanent, I hope you know that. Even when Voldemort is gone, it will still be there."

"It's gone, Headmaster."

"What do you mean? Let me see it."

Draco held out his uncovered left arm. "Harry told it to go away in Parseltongue."

"Fascinating!"

"Headmaster, I really don't think this is the time to be examining my arm!"

"I'm sorry, my boy."

"Do you know any way I could get him to see that I am sorry?"

"Do what he did. Tell him how you feel in a way that he'll have to listen."

Draco suddenly sat up straighter. "I have an idea, Headmaster. Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime, my boy. But if you are going to announce that you are in love with Harry Potter, I believe that you will need somewhere to hide."

"Oh." Draco's chance flew out of the window. "You're right. I didn't think of that."

"Don't worry, my boy. I know where you can hide. It is partially your property, on your mother's side, anyway."

"Would she be able to get in?"

"No. Only the people I tell are able to gain entrance. I am the Secret Keeper. You will be safe there. And while you are here, we will get you your own dorm for your safety."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"You're welcome, Mr. Malfoy. You'd better get back to your dorm. It's getting late."

Draco nodded and rushed off to his dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

The next morning, Draco got up early and began his search. By the time classes came around, he had found it. All he had to do was talk to Dumbledore again and arrange for the show.

The day dragged on for Draco, and it was made worse by Harry's glares everywhere he went.

Finally, it was time for dinner, but Draco couldn't eat much. He was too nervous. By the time he went to talk to Dumbledore, he thought he was going to be sick from the knots in his stomach. This was his one chance to make it up to Harry. What if Dumbledore said no?

Draco shook his head and put his worries behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I assume you have figured everything out?"

"Yes, sir. I just need help with a couple things."

Dumbledore and Draco spent well into the night, discussing Draco's plan and how it would work, but they did it.

The next morning, the students were very confused as to why their tables had been shrunk slightly, and as to why there was a large space in between the House tables and the Staff table. Some just didn't care. Soon, everyone decided to ignore it and eat.

Towards the middle of breakfast, just when the last student walked in, Dumbledore stood up. Silence fell immediately. "I am sure you are all wondering why your tables are shorter than usual. That is because we have a special treat for you all today. It seems that one of our students wanted to remind us of his talent. He thinks that he did not get a chance to properly tell us what he wanted to say at our talent show. So please welcome, once again, Mr. Draco Malfoy.

Harry dropped into a seat and put his head in his hands.

A piano appeared in the space between the tables. Draco sat down and began to play, shortly followed by his singing.

_What do I got to do to make you love me?  
What do I got to do to make you care?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And awake to find that you're not there_

_What do I do to make you want me?  
What do I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh, it seems to me that sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh, it seems to me that sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you love me?  
What do I got to do to be heard?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
What have I got to do?  
What have I got to do?  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word._

"Harry I am so sorry that I hurt you. You deserve more than me, but I am sorry. I never should have done those things, and I hate that I did. I have never felt this guilty before. I can't hurt you anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore. Please accept my apology."

Draco stood, and just as Harry had done, walked away, not acknowledging the applause coming from his own table, as well as some from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Gryffindor was silent.

Harry felt all eyes on him, and he shrugged and turned back to his breakfast.

Nobody could believe that the Golden Boy could be so heartless. Pansy Parkinson walked over to the loner of the Gryffindor table. He was dressed similarly to how he had been the night of the talent show, but this time he had a blue t shirt instead of white and his black vest was gone. His jeans were black instead of dark blue. Pansy pushed aside her lust for him and focused on what she was here to do in the first place.

She tapped the Golden Boy on the shoulder and waited until he turned around. When he did, she slapped him across the face. "I cannot believe you just shrugged that off like that! Do you know what it took for Draco to do that? He faces disownment from his own family, and possibly death, all because he wanted to tell you how sorry he was! He risked everything for you! And this is what you do! You pretend like it was nothing!"

Harry stood and pushed out his chair. "I wonder how it feels, to risk your life for someone else, Parkinson. Maybe it'll do Malfoy some good to sacrifice something for someone else." Harry stared at her face through his heavily eyelinered eyes. After a time, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm not as forgiving or emotional as you all seem to think. Your dear _Draco_ stole that from me. He is not the victim here."

And with that, Harry walked out.

He went to the one place he knew Draco would be. He paced three times and walked into the room. And there he was.

"Why did you do it?"

"Harry!" Draco wrapped Harry in a hug.

"Get off of me."

Draco backed off, hurt. "But Harry, I apologized in front of everyone! I did that for you!"

"And you thought that would be enough?"

"It wasn't? Tell me what else I have to do!"

"There is nothing you can do, Malfoy."

"Would you at least let me explain?"

"Let me guess. Your father threatened to kill me if you didn't take the Mark or break up with me. Which is it Malfoy?"

Draco sighed before he answered. "The first. I thought it would be easiest if I broke it off with you harshly because then you wouldn't try and get me back. I wouldn't have to worry about caving into you and putting you in more danger."

"Putting me in more danger? Malfoy, where have you been for the past five years? I've had an attempt on my life for every single year I've been here, excluding this one. I don't think there is much your father could do to me that Voldemort hasn't tried. I've survived Crucios, Blood rituals, werewolf attacks, Inferi, I've been poisoned, scarred, betrayed, mislead, possessed, and taken advantage of. I can throw off the Imperious curse within seconds and Crucios don't really even hurt anymore. I even survived the Killing Curse. I don't think that your father could do much to me."

"I was so stupid, Harry! I should have talked to you first! I should have told you what was going on."

"You should have." Harry turned and walked out

"Will you give me a second chance?" But Harry was already gone.

Ten minutes later, Draco dried his eyes and stepped out of the room. He found Pansy sitting there, waiting for him.

"I'm not in the mood for you to try and seduce me, Pans."

"I know, Drake. I'm backing off. I can tell how much you love Potter, but I have to ask why? I don't know what you see in him. He's a prick."

"He wasn't always like that. He used to be caring, sensitive, and loving. But I killed that part of him. I betrayed him, and he's lost his friends and everything that meant something to him because of it. His own godfather won't even talk to him anymore, all because he admitted that he was gay and in love with me. He needed me to be there, but I was too concerned with saving my own ass. He deserves to be angry with me. I deserve to be outcast by the Slytherins. I deserve to live alone for the rest of my life."

"Drake, none of the Slytherins are angry with you. I talked to them all, and they have all decided to go in which ever direction you chose. If you turn your back on the Dark Master, they are willing to as well. We are all loyal to you. It's your decision. You will not be an outcast in the Slytherin dorms. Everyone is waiting down there for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come on." Pansy took Draco's hand and led him to the dungeons. Immediately, Blaise, Greg, Vincent, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, and Gabe surrounded him. There were no questions, no pitying glances, and no talk. His circle was simply there to protect him from anything that wanted to hurt him. Luckily, Draco was very slightly taller than all of them, except for Blaise, so he could see over them, but the gesture was appreciated.

"Thank you."

Blaise nodded.

"If what Pansy tells me is true, Slytherin house is no longer the Dark Master's house. We will remain neutral until the safest path is known. I want to thank you all for not abandoning me."

"We are not Gryffindors, Draco. We know better than to turn our backs on a loyal friend and a great leader."

"Thank you Gabe."

The night ended soon, and Draco's circle went to bed. Draco stayed up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's to another chapter! *raises up Mountain Dew in a toast* Enjoy

On the other side of the castle, Harry was trying once again to talk to his godfather through the mirrors. "Sirius, please, I need you right now. Please, talk to me."

Nothing.

Harry threw the mirror against the headboard of his bed. It shattered into a million pieces. He was completely alone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped.

"Hey Harry."

"Aren't you mad at me?" There was no emotion in Harry's voice.

"I'm not. I don't care who you like, even though I can't understand what you see in Malfoy."

"Me neither."

"But not being with him is killing you, Harry. I can tell. Forgive him. How many times has he tried to apologize?"

"Since the talent show? Three times."

"And before the talent show?"

"We didn't talk."

"So something must have changed. He is dying too, Harry. Forgive him."

"I can't, Neville. What if he betrays me again?"

"There are always going to be 'what if's in life, Harry. But think about it this way. What if he never betrays you again? What if you're missing out on the greatest thing in the world because you're scared? Harry, not everything has to be horrible. You deserve some happiness, and I'm sure … Draco does as well."

"I don't know if Malfoy will give me another chance."

"Call him Draco, Harry. You love him. He is Draco."

"Sorry, force of habit." Harry paused. "I've been mad at him for so long. I doubt it will be easy to forget all of that."

"You'll have to, Harry. You both deserve it. Promise me that you'll try tomorrow, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Neville."

"You're welcome. After all you've been through, you deserve to be happy."

"I was for a while, Neville. I don't know if I can be again. I don't trust myself with emotions anymore. I don't know what would happen if I let myself feel."

"I'm not the one who you should be telling this, Harry. Wait until tomorrow to tell him."

"Alright. I will. Thank you."

Neville clapped Harry on the back lightly, so he wouldn't wake the others.

This time, Harry went to sleep, hoping that there could be a light at the end of the tunnel.

The next morning, Draco woke up and went downstairs. He was immediately surrounded by his circle. He smiled at their devotion to him. They walked to breakfast together. It looked like Draco might have a good day for once.

Then Harry came along.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry's cool voice broke through his happiness.

The circle turned as one, and Draco looked at Harry. He couldn't help but melt at the sight of him, but he was still angry. "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry lost hope in that instant. It was too late. "We need to figure out what we're going to do about us."

"So there is an 'us' now, is there?"

"Do you want to figure this out or not?"

"Yes, I do. Go to breakfast, guys. I'll be okay."

Harry turned and walked away. Draco followed behind him again. They walked to their room again and Draco waited as Harry paced three times. Harry walked in first, followed by Draco. They each sat on one of the two couches provided.

"What did you want, Potter?"

"We both know that you don't want to call me that."

Draco gave up. "You're right."

"And we both know that we're both miserable."

"Right."

"We both know that you hurt me, and that I'm being a stubborn ass by not forgiving you."

Draco smiled. "Damn right."

Harry's face stayed impassive. "And we both know that I should have forgiven you when you apologized in the Great Hall."

"And we both know that you had more than enough reasons not to."

"No, I don't know that."

"Well you should."

"I came here to ask for forgiveness and accept your apology. I shouldn't have drug it out this long. It's only killed me."

"It killed me too."

"It's only killed us, and I shouldn't have done that to us. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Harry."

"No it's not. I should have forgiven you."

"Harry, would you please stop talking in that monotone!"

"I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean?"

"If my voice changes, it means I'm feeling something. I can't do that anymore. I can't feel."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of what would happen if I did. I can't be weak again."

"What do you mean?"

"Weak things are taken advantage of. I can't be weak again."

"Harry, you can let your emotions show. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger. Keeping all your emotions under locks will only make them explode on you one day. What happens then? Harry, please don't be afraid to show your emotions around me. I need you to show them to me."

Harry searched his face and then ran over to Draco. He remembered this from before he broke it off and opened his arms. Harry buried his face in his chest and just hugged him. "It's going to take a while to unmelt myself."

"And I'll be there all the way."

For the first time since the breakup, Harry smiled. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco's stomach twisted itself into knots. "You called me Draco again."

"I know."

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay, I think this is pretty much my favorite chapter of all. I love when … well, I can't tell you that, because I would be giving it away before you even read it, and that would be boring, wouldn't it. Some may say that some of the characters portrayed here are a bit OOC, but I'll give my argument for that at the end of the chapter, as well as my favorite parts. Thank you for reading through all of this, if you haven't gotten too bored yet, and I really hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I do.

Harry nodded. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Harry, so, so much."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and his walls collapsed all around him. Harry cried for the first time in a long time. It felt good to cry once again. Draco just cradled him. Harry held onto him for dear life while he cried out all of the betrayal, the pain, and the confusion. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"I don't know, Ry. I really don't know. But what I do know is that you are an amazing person, and any one would be lucky to have you as a friend or a lover. I don't know what I did right to get a hold of you. Merlin knows I've screwed up my life enough already."

Harry let a watery smile show. "Maybe that's why. Maybe I'm your guardian angel. Maybe I'm here to protect you from making stupid decisions."

Draco smiled too. "Maybe. I like the idea of having a guardian angel." The two boys were silent for a while, just re-getting to know each other after their separation. "Harry, do you trust me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"That would be the part where you trust me."

Harry smiled. "Alright, I trust you. Take me away!"

Draco laughed and secretly rejoiced that Harry was joking around, and that the monotone was gone. Draco led Harry to the dungeons and into the Slytherin Common Room. "Why are we going here?"

"Trust me. Slytherin is no longer the House it used to be. We are no longer a Dark house. They look up to me as a prince. I make a decision, they all follow. It's pretty cool, actually."

Harry smiled and mumbled something about 'attention-loving'. Draco laughed and kept walking until they reached the Slytherin entrance. "Okay, Harry, when I walk in, we are going to be surrounded. They are my friends, and they won't hurt me, but they might try and take you away from me. I won't let that happen, and if they do, I won't rest until they give you back to me. Alright?"

Harry nodded. "And they won't hurt me?"

"No, they won't."

"Alright. You know, I was supposed to be in Slytherin."

"What do you mean?"

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"Why weren't you? You don't get to decide."

Harry shrugged. "I guess I did."

"You didn't answer my question, though. Why weren't you in Slytherin?"

"This is going to sound bad, but it was because you were in Slytherin. You weren't exactly nice to my 'friends' back then. I didn't know who you really were, and I based a huge decision off someone I really didn't know. I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. I was an ass to you and your friends for a long time. I'm sorry about that. But imagine everything that could have been different if you were in Slytherin. We could have had less of a past to overcome."

"And I wouldn't have been betrayed by my friends."

"That too. Who knows? Maybe you'll make some new friends tonight. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. "Let's go."

Draco said the password, and they stepped into Slytherin territory. Draco was right. As soon as they stepped into the Common Room, he was surrounded by his circle, and Harry was thrust aside.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow Draco here?"

"Blaise, relax! I brought him here!"

"What?"

"We made up. I need him. Please let him in."

Blaise stared at Harry for a minute before turning back to Draco. "Why is he still emotionless if you two made up?"

"It's the mask he puts on. Harry, please be yourself here."

"I don't trust these people."

"But I do. I trust them with my life, just like I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

Blaise spoke. "You can be yourself here. We aren't Gryffindors. We won't judge you like they have done, I promise."

Harry looked around and then nodded. The change was visible. His eyes slowly gained a sparkle in them, followed by his cheeks lifting a bit. Then his mouth became softer, and his whole body relaxed. "Parkinson,"

Pansy left the circle to talk to Harry. "Call me Pansy."

Harry nodded. "Pansy, I apologize for the way I acted in the Great Hall."

"It's alright. I apologize for hitting you."

"You hit him!"

"Relax, Dray. I deserved it."

"Are you still hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Harry walked to the circle, and they parted to let him in. Harry wrapped Draco in his arms. "I'm sure. Now stop worrying."

"Alright."

Harry spent the rest of the night talking with the Slytherins, having a great time. When it was time for curfew, Harry sighed and stood. "I'd better go. I don't want Snape to catch me down here."

"Why does he hate you so much?"

"He has a grudge with my father, I think. I'll tell you guys more later, but I have to go."

Draco stood. "I'll walk you back."

"Thanks." Harry and Draco walked back to Gryffindor tower, just talking and glad to be with each other again. "Thanks for walking me back here."

"You're welcome."

"Be careful on the way back. I don't want you to get a detention because of me."

"Now who's the worrying one?"

Harry smiled again. "Me, I guess. But do be careful."

"I will. Goodnight Harry." Draco turned to go.

"I'm not done with you yet."

"What?"

Harry crashed his lips to Draco's. "I needed a goodnight kiss."

"I think I missed the message."

Harry kissed him again. "Did you get it now?"

"I think I did, but I'll probably have forgotten by tomorrow morning."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Count on it." Harry slipped into his House, but not before Draco saw his mask slip back on. Draco sighed. It was too easy for that man to put his mask back on. Draco wanted to change that. He set his mind on it and walked back to the Slytherin House.

A/N (again) So, my favorite part was when Harry is talking with the Slytherins and just enjoying himself. I think this is one of the lightest scenes in this story. Oh, and I just remembered that I have another favorite chapter, but I'll tell you what it is when it comes. I will tell you that it is significantly sadder than this one.

Now, the OOC argument. I know some may think that Pansy is a bit out of character, as well as the other Slytherins. But, really, other than Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, what do we know about the Slytherins? Hell, we didn't even know Blaise's gender for the longest time! So, I don't think that they're too OOC. So, unless you have something to say other than 'They're really out of character,' or something equally unintelligent, do not complain to me about that.

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ok, this is a really short chapter, and I apologize for that, but the next chapter is a bit disturbing, and after the happy chapter we just had, I don't want to go from one extreme to another. So, be ready for not-the-happiest chapter in the world on my next update, but meanwhile, enjoy this one! Thanks!

"Someone's floating!" Pansy yelled as soon as he walked into the Common Room.

Draco smiled. "Yeah."

"Give me details!"

"Harry and I kissed again."

"That's so cute, Draco! I'm so happy for you!"

"Everyone go to bed!" Professor Snape walked into the Common Room. "Now! Draco, the Headmaster wants to see you in his office."

"Yes, sir." Draco trekked the long walk to his Headmaster's office. Halfway there, he met Harry. "I thought you were going to bed?"

"I was, until McGonagall told me that Dumbledore wanted to see me."

"Professor Snape told me the same thing. I wonder what this is about."

Harry took Draco's hand. "I'm sure it's nothing bad."

Draco smiled and strengthened his resolve so that he wouldn't bolt on Harry. "Let's go."

Harry shook his head. "You're meeting with the Headmaster of a school, not an executioner. You'll be fine."

"Let's go before I run."

Harry shook his head again. "Fine, we're going."

"Hello, my boys! Take a seat, please. Lemon drop? Tea?"

Both boys declined and waited for their Headmaster to explain his reasons for calling them here. "Now, I believe that we have reasons to believe that neither of you are safe in either of your dorms."

"Headmaster, to the contrary, my friends are more loyal to me than ever."

"I understand that, Mr. Malfoy, but there are always rebels in even the most faithful groups. I made that mistake once, and I won't let you two suffer from the same consequences that I have. I can tell that you two have made up."

"We have, Headmaster. But I am not safe in my House. I agree with you on that."

"That is why I know you will agree to my idea."

"What are you suggesting, Headmaster?"

"I am suggesting that the two of you get your own private tower of the castle. You would be hidden and you will always exit from somewhere different in the castle. Sometimes it will be in front of your tower, and other times it will be all the way across the castle. The entrance will stay in the same place, however, and the password will change weekly. Do you find this agreeable?"

Harry nodded, but Draco had some questions. "How often will we be able to leave our tower?"

"Only for classes and meals, at first. After a couple of months, you should be able to regain your free time outside of your tower."

"So you are caging us?"

"Only for your protection and the protection of that which is dearest to you; each other. I will have Starry take you to your rooms. She will be the House elf in charge of everything you need. Good luck, my boys!"

Harry rose and silently asked Draco to come with him. He didn't like the idea that he was being hidden away, but he obeyed Harry anyway. "Headmaster, will you tell Blaise Zabini where I am and that I am safe? He will let the others know."

"I will be sure to do that, Mr. Malfoy. Now go on. I'm sure you both have lots of exploring to do in your new tower."

Draco stood and both the boys followed Starry to their tower. Once they were situated and she had answered all their questions to the best of her ability, Starry popped away from their tower.

"There are two bedrooms, Harry, but both of our trunks have been put in one room. Does that mean-"

"I guess Dumbledore trusts us enough to share a bed. I mean, if you want to."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and looked into his eyes. "I would love to."

Harry smiled and they both fell down into their bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry reluctantly parted from Draco and walked to his table. He sat alone and undisturbed until he was finished. He and Draco rose at the same time and headed for the doors. Harry couldn't wait to get Draco to himself for a little while before classes and was therefore very annoyed when his way was blocked.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another disclaimer (if you are reading my other story series SBLAL and LGO, then you know the disclaimers I am talking about) I hate myself for the language in this chapter and the next. I have never called anyone a faggot in my life, nor will I ever, and I don't encourage it. It is not a word that should even be part of this world's vocabulary. So, I don't like that Ron says it, but it is the only way to get my point across. Sorry.

Now with that said, please enjoy this chapter =)

"Where are you going, faggot? Back to your little boyfriend?"

"Ron, please leave me alone."

Ron shoved Harry harshly, and his small frame crumpled slightly from the force of Ron's larger mass. "You don't deserve to call me that, fag. People like you shouldn't exist."

Harry opened his mouth to ask him to leave him alone again, but he was interrupted. "Shove off, Ron." Neville stood between Harry and Ron.

"Neville! I didn't think that you would ally yourself with a faggot. Unless you're one of them too?"

Luna walked up beside Neville. "No, he is not. Unless there is something seriously wrong with my anatomy, Neville is perfectly heterosexual.

"Now you're siding with _him_ too, Luna?"

"I side with whoever Neville does. He is a good judge of character."

"Obviously not, if he's siding with gay boy."

"Perhaps you are the one who needs to be judged, Ronald."

Ron sensed he was losing the battle, so he went back to attacking Harry. "Why don't you fight your own battles, _Potter_?"

Draco joined the wall in front of Harry. "Leave my boyfriend alone, Weasley."

"You're back, are you? I'm surprised _Potter _took you back after all that you did to him. I saw what you did to him. But I guess you two are perfect for each other. You both betrayed what you cared about the most. Malfoy betrayed his little _lover_, and _Potter_ betrayed his House."

Harry pushed past his wall and stood proudly amongst them. "You say I care about Gryffindor house the most, yet I am willing to turn my back on everything and one there, not because I am a betrayer, but because I was betrayed. Even now my own Head of House will not come to my aid when I am being attacked by a student of her House. Yet, here comes the Head of the Slytherin house. Curious."

Harry was right. Snape had walked in just after Neville started the wall and was walking towards the group.

"Mr. Weasley, I am disgusted by your behavior to your housemate. 100 points from Gryffindor and detention for a week for your actions. Meet me in my classrooms at 8 tonight." Ron stalked off. "Mr. Longbottom-"

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but do not give or take points from Gryffindor because of me. I turn my back to everything that House represents as of now." Neville tore the Gryffindor crest from his robes. "I request to be resorted."

"Very noble of you, Mr. Longbottom. I never thought I would say this to you, but I am impressed with your display of courage and your bravery. Although these are Gryffindor traits, I do believe that you would do well in any other house but Slytherin and, since you have shunned the House, Gryffindor. 200 points to whichever House you are put into."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ms. Lovegood, I am as impressed with you as Mr. Longbottom."

"Thank you sir."

"100 points to Ravenclaw."

"Thank you, sir."

"Mr. Potter, come with me. Mr. Malfoy, please go back to your room."

Harry and Draco replied with a simultaneous "Yes, sir." And the group dispersed.

Harry and Severus Snape walked in complete silence until they were in Professor Snape's warded office.

"Mr. Potter, I am very impressed with your ability to stay quiet the whole way here. I did not think that you were capable of such a task."

"I am, sir."

"My godson has informed me that you now always talk in that monotone, not just to me. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I am glad Draco had the foresight to do so. Otherwise you would have found yourself buried in quite a few detentions, Mr. Potter."

"I do not doubt it, sir. But I doubt that is the reason you brought me here."

"Good observation, boy. I brought you here to make sure Mr. Weasley did not do you any lasting harm."

"None more than usual."

Professor Snape inclined his head. "I understand where you are coming from. But I also wanted to tell you this, Potter. Don't be afraid to be who you are. Don't go crawling back to them, begging for forgiveness and with promises to change. You cannot make yourself straight, just as you have no control over the fact that you are gay. It is who you are. Don't make the same mistakes I did. I let my love get away because my 'friends' told me that it wasn't normal for a Slytherin to love a Gryffindor. I let her get away, and I regret it more than anything I have ever done."

"My mother."

"Indeed. Imagine it could be my son sitting here in front of me. But I guess it was not meant to happen." There was silence while both men thought of what could have been. "Another reason I asked you down here was to ask you if you were going to follow Mr. Longbottom's footsteps and request a resorting."

"I don't know. I've lived in Gryffindor Tower too long. It is my home. Even though I am no longer welcome there, living anywhere else would feel wrong. I think I would prefer to be independent from any House. Is that possible?"

"It is very possible, especially with your current living arrangements. Your Gryffindor badges would be replaced with a crest bearing the lion, the snake, the badger, and the raven. You will become, essentially, the only member of the House of Hogwarts. All you have to do is ask the Sorting Hat to accept you."

"How would I do this?"

"It would be similar to the sorting of your first year, except you would have to ask the Sorting Hat if you are acceptable to be in her, Hogwarts, house. If you are not, you will be resorted into the House the hat thinks is acceptable."

"When can I do it?"

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast. I will talk to Dumbledore and set it up for you."

"Could others do what I am? Could others join Hogwarts' house?"

"If they are acceptable. I know you are thinking of Mr. Longbottom."

"I am."

"I will include him in the preparations for tomorrow morning."

"I want to ask him if that is what he wants first."

"I will have the Headmaster explain it before breakfast, and the Sorting Hat will ask him if that is what he wants. If not, he will just be sorted into a different House."

"Very well." There was silence once again. "Professor, I want to thank you for doing this for me. I know that we don't exactly get along, and I want to apologize for my past missteps with you. But I am not my father, nor am I my mother. I haven't made their mistakes, and I am not the same as them. I know that you have a bitter dislike towards my father, and I don't really know how you feel about my mother, but I am not them. I do not feel it is fair for me to suffer for their mistakes."

"Not many people have enough courage to correct me like that, Mr. Potter, and they do not do so for a good reason. I am not a man to be crossed. However, I can admit when I am wrong, no matter how much my pride dislikes it. You are right, Mr. Potter. I was not fair of me to assume that you are the copy of your father. If you had been raised with him, perhaps you would be the same, but you were not. You are a different man than he was, and I was wrong to not see that. I apologize. Now, if we are finished here, I believe Draco is probably worrying by now that I have added you to my potion ingredients." Harry started to walk out. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"If Mr. Weasley or anyone else starts to give you any trouble, my door is always open to you."

"Thank you, sir." Harry flashed him a rare smile and let his mask fall a bit. Then, he continued to walk away.

"One so young should not have that much control over his emotions. He's not even an adult yet." Severus Snape shook his head and readied Ron's detention.

Meanwhile, Harry walked back to his tower and mumbled the password, too confused over his conversation with Professor Snape.

"Harry! I was worried about you!"

"I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking. Does Snape have mood swings?"

Draco laughed. "He can be a little moody, why?"

"He just gave me advice and told me that he would always be there if I needed someone to talk to."

Draco sighed. "Harry, Professor Snape isn't the heartless bastard people make him out to be. He can be, don't get me wrong, but he does care about some people. I think that seeing you being made fun of by Weasley made him realize that you aren't your father and that he hated you for unfair reasons. Although, you did do things to him that would make anyone mad at you."

"I know, and I apologized to him about those things that I've done to upset him, but I told him that a lot of his reasons to hate me aren't fair."

"And he didn't give you mounds of detentions?"

Harry smiled. "No. I thought he was going to. He started on this speech about how most people don't have enough courage to stand up to him, and for a good reason, but that he could admit when he was wrong. He apologized for only seeing my mother's eyes in my father's face."

"You made progress with him. I'm impressed that you made it back here in one piece!"

"Me too. Come on. It's time for classes."

Draco and Harry walked to classes.

The next morning, Harry woke in Draco's arms. He kissed Draco to wake him up and to forget his nervousness.

"Are you ready for this?"

"To put everyone in Gryffindor behind me? Yes, I am more than ready. Ready to possibly be put into a new house, not so much."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, and you'll have your own special house."

"Neville could be part of it too."

"Ah, well, you two could be the only two in all of Hogwarts not to have House loyalties. How would that work, points wise and all of that?"

"I don't know. Maybe Dumbledore will explain it at the feast."

"Hopefully. We'd better get going."

Harry nodded and the two of them dressed and walked together to the Great Hall. For the last time, Draco watched as Harry walked to Gryffindor table. This time, Ron left him alone.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Once again, I hate the language used by Ron and some of the other students, and it will be the last time I use the word 'faggot' in this fic. I apologize if this offends anyone. I mean none. Anyway, enjoy, please. There should be roughly two more chapters after this one!

Dumbledore stood. "Now that you all are here, I would like to make an announcement. We have a rare occurrence today. We have two students who wish to be resorted. I would like Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom to come up to the front."

Harry walked among shouts of "Faggot!," and "Gays!" and "He doesn't belong here!," and may boos coming from the students, and, most surprisingly, some boos even came from the staff table. Harry flinched, but then squared his shoulders and kept walking. When he and Neville got to the front, Dumbledore shouted, "ENOUGH!" The whole hall fell silent. "I AM ASHAMED OF YOU ALL! I cannot believe it has come to this! This man saved every single one of your lives, and this is how you repay him: by out casting him and making him into a pariah? I have never been more ashamed in my life!" Dumbledore took a deep breath to calm himself. He was about to speak again when Neville spoke.

"I support Harry Potter."

There was dead silence, until Draco stood and repeated his pledge, followed by his whole house. Luna stood. Professor Snape stood. The all repeated the simple phrase. Everyone else remained sitting.

Dumbledore nodded to each student and the one staff member that stood. Then his eyes swept over the rest. "This is what it has come to then?" Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, you used to be his best friends. But he confides in you one secret, something that really doesn't change anything about him, yet you still turn your backs on him." He turned to the staff table. "Minerva, Harry used to be your favorite student. Now you won't even assist him when he was being attacked by his best friend! Hagrid, you used to adore Harry, now you won't even look at him! Look at him now! Is he really a different person from the one you all knew?"

Harry walked up to his Headmaster. "Thank you for that, Headmaster, but I don't want them back. If they couldn't see what you pointed out before you did so, they aren't worth my time anyway."

"That is very wise of you, Harry." He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "The sorting now?"

Harry nodded and turned to Neville. "Are you ready?"

"I am."

"Good. Before we begin, I would like to explain how this works. Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom have requested to be resorted. I agree to this because I have never seen worse behavior from a House to its fellows. Mr. Potter asked if he could be independent of all houses, saying that it wouldn't feel right to be placed in a different house. This is very possible. If the Sorting Hat finds it acceptable, and if they would like, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom will become independent. If they receive points, or lose them, they would be taken away from the House of their choosing."

Hermione stood up. "Professor! That's not fair! _Potter_ hates Gryffindor now! He could just take all of our points away!"

Dumbledore looked at the girl. "Then I suggest you be very nice to them, Ms. Granger."

Harry smirked.

"Do you understand what would happen if you two were to become independent?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good. Mr. Longbottom, you are first."

Neville sat on the stood and waited. _**"What would you like from me, Mr. Longbottom?"**_

"_**I want the chance to become independent from all the Houses of Hogwarts."**_

"_**What are your reasons?"**_

"_**I wish to protect my friend and be there for him. Also, I feel that the current Gryffindor house has shamed what it means to be a Gryffindor, and I am ashamed of them. I do not, cannot, stand by and watch while they hurt Harry more and more. I cannot support that house any longer."**_

"_**Your reasons are just. **_You are accepted!"

Harry clapped for his friend, as did the few who supported Harry and, now, Neville.

"Mr. Potter." The hat was put on his head.

"_**What would you like from me, Mr. Potter?"**_

"_**I want to be separated from all Houses of Hogwarts."**_

"_**You seek the same as your friend."**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**Very well. What are your reasons?"**_

"_**I have been betrayed and stabbed in the back by Gryffindor house. I can no longer give my support to them, and I do not want to be tied down by the responsibilities of belonging to a certain House. I do not think that I belong anywhere but Gryffindor, but I cannot live there anymore. I want to support Neville, and have him know that I have not deserted him, and I want to thank him for what he has done. We would become closer than brothers through what we can do with our independence."**_

"_**Your reasons are just. **_You are accepted!"

Harry accepted the same amount of applause as Neville.

"Now that you are independent, you may sit where ever you would like, and all the common rooms are open for your using pleasure. Since you have, in a way, created your own house, I believe you need prefects. Here." Dumbledore handed each boy a badge. "Use them well."

"We will."

"Neville, your belongings have all been moved to Harry and Draco's tower. That will be your Common Room and dorm. A room has been added on for you."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"I am sure the two of you are just exhausted from your new sorting, so why don't you take the day off. I am sure Mr. Malfoy will bring your assignments to you at the end of the day. Harry, show Neville around and explain about the tower, okay?"

"I will, sir."

"Very good! Continue with your breakfast everyone!"

Harry went to sit with Draco and the Slytherins, who easily made room for him. Neville went and sat with Luna and the Ravenclaws.

So, without any House loyalties and the ability to give or take points from any House any time they were punished or rewarded, life when on for Harry, Neville, and Draco.

Neville preferred to stay with Luna in the Ravenclaw Common Room most of the time, so Harry and Draco had their tower mostly to themselves. The three of them would wake up, get dressed, check to make sure the password hadn't changed, leave for breakfast, go to classes and back to the tower for breaks and lunch, back to classes, dinner, then back to their tower.

The pattern was repeated for the next two months.

A/N Awwwww. Harry and Draco are getting their happy ending. Or are they? I probably warn you that this doesn't have a happy ending. I just finished this fic today, and it would have turned into a very, very long fic if I hadn't ended it the way I did. Once again, the ending is not happy, but there is a bittersweet epilogue….. The next chapter should be up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N This is the last chapter. It's pretty sad. There will be an epilogue, and I already have it written out. I just have to edit it a bit more. So, enjoy as much as you can, since it's fairly sad….

"Harry, I'm bored." Draco whined.

"Then do something. Don't you have homework?"

"I've finished all of it through two weeks from now. You know that."

"I'm sure there's something you could do."

"Well, there is one thing that I would like to do." Draco purred and crawled up next to Harry.

"Not right now, Draco. I have to finish my homework. I haven't done it all yet. You know I love you, and I would rather be with you than do this, but I really have to."

"Harry,"

"Draco, don't whine at me, please. I know you don't want to be here-"

"I wouldn't have to be here if it weren't for you! I could be with my friends! I could be in my Common Room, laughing with my friends! It's not my fault that you can't keep your friends happy! I shouldn't have to suffer for your mistakes! I could be happy!"

Harry's heart broke. "I've tried my hardest to make you happy here, Draco. I'm sorry that you are not, but I've really tried."

"You should have tried harder."

"Draco, you know-" Harry reached out for his hand, but Draco jumped back off of the bed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Fine. I'm going to bed." Harry's monotone was back, and for the first time since they had been put in their private wing, Harry made use of the second bedroom.

Draco threw himself back down on the bed. He saw Harry's neatly kept truck and his anger mounted. He lifted it up with a quick spell and threw it through the wall into Harry's room.

Harry looked up at the hole and then to Draco's face. He shook his head and murmured a quick "Reparo." And Draco watched as the wall repaired itself and separated him from Harry again.

He fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed. Draco knew that he shouldn't have blown up at Harry like he had. He had been trying to make him happy, he really had. Harry had more homework than usual because of his terrible study habits, and between trying to keep him happy and completing it all, Harry had to be tearing his hair out. Draco felt bad for snapping at Harry, but his pride wouldn't allow him to be the first to apologize. So, he burrowed deeper into his bed and tried to get to sleep. By two a.m. he gave up and walked to Harry's room. He cast a silencing spell at the door and sneaked in. Harry wasn't moving. Draco turned to leave when Harry's body convulsed, and a huge sob erupted from Harry. Draco's heart was stabbed with angry arrows of guilt for making Harry cry like that.

Draco knew he couldn't reason with Harry like that, and that he might make things worse by approaching him now. Just as silently as he walked in, he walked out. Neville was standing there.

"Come with me."

Draco nodded and followed behind Neville to his room. Neville cast a silencing spell and turned to Draco.

"What did you do? I have never heard Harry cry like that, and I have lived with him for five years. What happened?"

"I was bored and blamed everything on him."

"Draco, you know that was wrong. You are here for your protection just as much as his."

"I know. I shouldn't have, but I did. I want to apologize to him, but now is a bad time. I could make things worse by talking to him."

Neville sighed. "Sit." He indicated a chair in the corner. Draco pulled it over to the bed where Neville had situated himself. "Before Harry accepted your apology, I had to talk him into it. I didn't do it for you. I did it for him. He needed someone and it was killing him to be without you, but his pride wouldn't let him. He confessed to be that he was afraid that you would hurt him again. I told him that if you did, he could give up on love forever and go back to being the walking column of stone he was. But, I said, he could be missing out on the greatest love in the world because he was scared. I'm afraid that you will make it worse if you wait until morning. All Harry wants is someone to hold him, to love him. He needs someone to be his anchor. You need to be that person, Draco. He cannot remain sane if he does not have you to keep him together. Plus, you probably just confirmed every fear he had of being hurt again. You want my advice?"

Draco nodded. "Please." Neville saw that he meant it more than his statement let on. He was desperate.

"Go to him and lay down with him. Wrap your arms around him until he stops crying and, when he does, apologize for being an ass and tell him that it's not his fault, and that you love him. Tell him until he knows it."

Draco stood. "Thank you, Neville."

"Make things right with my friend."

"I will try." Draco walked to Harry's room and once again opened the door. He crept over to Harry's bed and lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around the form of the man he loved. Harry's sobs threatened to throw Draco's arms off his body, but Draco held on. He concentrated on the jumping and falling of Harry's back as he cried. When his sobs died, Draco spoke. "Harry, I am sorry. I was stupid to blame everything on you. I know I am here for your protection as much as mine and I shouldn't have blamed you. I was an ass and I was stupid to think I could blame you. Neville told me that you were afraid of getting hurt again, and I should have known this would affect you like this. I shouldn't have been so daft. I'm sorry. I love you so much, Harry. I love you, and I will never stop loving you. Even Death cannot stop my love for you. I cannot let you go that easily. I will not let you go that easily. I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Harry rolled over. "It's about time you got here." He tucked his head under Draco's chin and curled himself around Draco and then fell asleep. Draco smiled slightly and closed his eyes, arms wrapped firmly around Harry.

Neither knew that that was the last time their living eyes would see the other or Neville.

A week later, Ron Weasley was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of three Hogwarts students.


	10. Epilogue

A/N The epilogue! This is dedicated to Alyssandra Wolfe, who reviewed the most for this story, and who makes me laugh with the insane amount of smiley faces she puts into her reviews! So here's one more back at you! =D It's even visible this time!

Anyway, enjoy!

Dumbledore sighed as he looked out across the Black Lake. It had been a month since Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom had been brutally murdered. It was a half an hour before midnight, the estimated time of their deaths.

He glanced at the small gathering of students. They were all Slytherins. Dumbledore never thought he would see the day when his Gryffindors scorned at death and the Slytherins would join him in mourning, but it was here.

One by one, the students came up to the receding tide of the Lake. They each placed a lit candle in the water. Dumbledore watched as Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and countless other Slytherins placed the flames on the water.

Dumbledore was lost. He had so many questions, but now was not the time for noise. He respected the silence and waited until all of the Slytherins placed their candles. Then, he placed three candles, one inscribed for each boy.

As they floated away, Dumbledore swore that, in the reflection of the candle light, he saw the boys. Harry and Draco were embracing. He had never seen the emotion he saw on their faces. It was pure, untainted happiness. They were content in each other. Standing beside them, as their silent guardian, was Neville Longbottom. He smiled as his only two friends found their happiness.

Dumbledore was startled by a presence at his side. He looked down and saw a mourning Luna Lovegood. "Can you see them too?" For some reason, her tearstained words didn't seem to ruin the moment like his would. He just nodded.

"It's love. We both loved them, all three of them. This is them saying goodbye."

"How are you?"

"I'll survive. I know that he'll be with Harry and Draco."

"And you?"

"Neville asked me to marry him the two nights before they were killed. I'll honor that. I'm not going to accept any proposal, and I'll see him again someday."

"That is very wise of you, Ms. Lovegood."

"I'm not wise. I speak what I see."

Dumbledore nodded and the silence stretched on until a clock in the distance chimed midnight. As it did, cries broke out among the girls assembled. Dumbledore started to lead the Slytherins and Luna Lovegood back to the castle. As he did, he pulled aside one of the students. "Why are you all here? I am aware that you hated Mr. Potter, and openly mocked Mr. Longbottom."

"We were wrong. We got to know them, and we were wrong. There may be four houses, but we are all students in a school. The houses are labels. There are people to hate out there, but it's not because they sleep in a different room."

Dumbledore stood there, shocked, and the Slytherin kept moving. Dumbledore realized that he, too, had been wrong. He shook his shock off and watched as the Slytherins-no- his students walked back to the school. As he looked back to the lake, he saw the images of the three boys faded. "Goodbye, my boys."

He walked back to the school, the weight of murders in his school on his shoulders, and the redemption of the complete happiness on their faces. When he lifted his head, he saw Luna helping a fallen Slytherin; he smiled in spite of the misery. It finally happened. Some inter-House peace had been achieved. Two Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin had come together. No longer would there be hatred because of a House. The boy was right. The House system had given the students another unneeded reason to hate each other before they really knew them.

Sure there were the ones who were determined to keep the rivalry going. He was ashamed to say that most where in his own staff. They had grown up in the same environment that resulted in the deaths of three students. Dumbledore nodded.

There was still a lot of work to do within the staff, but already the students were forming one group. It was a shame that students like Ms. Granger had to become an outcast because of her hate. The world was turning on its side, but perhaps it was time.

Who knew? Maybe, a hundred years from now, Gryffindor would be the dark House. He hoped not, but who could tell?

Dumbledore quickened his pace to where the rest of the group had gathered. There, there was a golden statue. It would forever stand there as a reminder of the murder, but more than that, the strength of the three lost boys. One by one, the students placed flowers at their feet. Dumbledore waved his wand, and the flowers melted into the statue. A plaque was engraved in the bottom.

_Stand for what you believe in, even if you're standing alone._

Dumbledore smiled slightly and nodded to Luna. She began to tell all of the students to go inside and to bed, until it was only her and Dumbledore.

"Sir, do you mind if I stay here a bit longer? I need to say goodbye a bit longer."

"Of course, Ms. Lovegood. I'll-"

"Mrs. Longbottom, if you don't mind, Sir."

"Of course. I apologize. I'll let your teachers know that you had a late night and won't be able to join their classes tomorrow, Mrs. Longbottom."

"Thank you, sir."

Four hours later, Luna found she had properly said goodbye to the first person to be nice to her and his boyfriend. She knew, however, she would never have enough time to say goodbye to Neville. She loved him, and that is why she knew she could never completely say goodbye. She would carry him with her wherever she went. He placed a hand on her stomach. She knew that she shouldn't be able to tell this early, but she was absolutely certain.

She decided it was getting too cold to stay out here much longer, and it was getting light. She walked back towards the castle and looked back one more time. Around the statue, she saw a lone ghostly figure standing there. _"I love you."_ He mouthed. She realized he had no voice. _"And I'll always be with you and the little one." _

Luna cried again. "I love you too, Neville, and I will carry you with me in my heart."

She turned and walked to the castle and fell into her bed. She cried for the three most innocent people who died in an act of hatred. She cried for the love she had lost. She cried for the love that had never got a chance to shine the way it should have, both hers and Harry's. But most of all, she cried for her child who would never know its father. She cried herself to sleep.

When she woke in the morning, she was in a new mindset. Her child would know Neville. The baby would grow up on stories of his father, and she would make sure it knew everything she knew about the man she loved.

With that, she stood and walked back to the statue of the three strongest people she knew.

_The End_

A/N Well, I got tears in my eyes at that. Anyone else? Or am I just pathetic? What do you think of the epilogue? Should I go hide in a dark corner or under a rock and never write again? Or did you like it? I am dying to know! Please stop my insanity (in this manner) and let me know!


End file.
